


day // night

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Will learns pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day // night

The worst thing about spending time with Will Solace was, contrary to popular belief, not his surprisingly stubborn nature, but Will’s ability to make some kind of joke every two minutes.

Particularly puns. 

Like that one day Will came to the pavilion with blood splatters on his scrubs, asking Nico if he’d “heard about that guy whose left side had to be cut off? Because he’s all right now.” 

Or that time Will found it in his domain to comment on Nico’s wardrobe, asking “Are those space pants? `Cuz they’re out of this world!” 

“Gods, Solace, do you have any other jokes?” Nico groaned one day after a particularly awful pun (”I stayed up last night to figure out where the sun had gone, but then it dawned on me.”) 

“Plenty more.” Will grinned. “You know, your hand looks heavy… let me hold it for you!” 

He grabbed Nico’s hand as Nico rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve got skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?” he tilted his head, eyebrows raised playfully. “Nico, your lips look so lonely! They should meet mine!” 

“Did the sun come up, or did you just smile for me?” Will teased, pulling Nico back to face him, hands still entwined. 

Nico sighed. “Shut up, Solace.”

“Nico, Nico, smile if you want to kiss me!” snickered Will. 

Smirking, Nico stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Will’s lips. 

“You need to shut me up more often.” Will grinned, and Nico obliged.


End file.
